


The 100 AU

by SeaOfStarlight



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, The 100 (TV) Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaOfStarlight/pseuds/SeaOfStarlight
Summary: Hi just letting you know that this is from the perspective of a kid named Lem who is 14 and was in the jail thing for trying to sneak her friend extra food because someone stole hers. also this is an au where there were 2 pods, one for younger kids one for older also I went with octavia's book age and Clarke's show age and everyone else's show age but Madi who is 10 at the start of this fanfiction.
Kudos: 2





	The 100 AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hi just letting you know that this is from the perspective of a kid named Lem who is 14 and was in the jail thing for trying to sneak her friend extra food because someone stole hers. also this is an au where there were 2 pods, one for younger kids one for older also I went with octavia's book age and Clarke's show age and everyone else's show age but Madi who is 10 at the start of this fanfiction.

Its been a week since we landed on earth. I thought it wouldn't be habitable but I was wrong. on the first day we made spears out of broken pieces of the ship and got food, on the second we looked for berries for traps. on the third we got water and put it in some bottles that we found in the ship, on the 4th we looked for Octavia's older brother. I remember back on the arc he would pick on a lot of the younger kids such as myself but that doesn't really matter now. we had no luck the first day of looking for them but on the next we saw a light in the forest and are heading there next. we couldn't go there on the 5th day because we had to go get more food again so we could make our way there. we would have to go through tons of woods so there might be something called bears so we have to bring out weapons and be careful.

"come on we have to go soon before it gets dark" octavia says "I am I just need to grab something" I say as I walk towards the river to get my shoes. a man comes down via river in a box with some bright blue liquid and 2 sticks in a ceramic container "some toothpaste" the man says quietly as he hands the cup to me "who are you?" I ask "um" he hesitates to tell me "it doesn't matter" he says as he grabs something out of his pocket "what's that" I ask he swallows it "dont tell anyone and dont go looking for us" he says with his dying breath. I gasp at the fact that I just watched a man die, I move his body into the river and hide the box as to try to fulfill his dying wish as much as i can but I do still need to tell his people what happened. I realize there is a girl around my age with wild hair standing behind me I try to scream but she holds her hand over my mouth and grabs my wrist. she pulls me into a house filled with about 150 people huddled around eacother. I stare in shock at the fact that there are way more people then I thought.


End file.
